


Voyeur

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Voyeur

**Voyeur**

**Characters/Pairings:** oliver/felicity, past ray/felicity

 **Rating:** M

 **Word Count:** 662

Oliver looked around the lab. He was alone with Felicity. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

“Alone at last.” He whispered in her ear.

Felicity leaned back into his chest. “Yes we are. What are you going to do about it?”

Oliver turned her around and kissed her.

Felicity put her hands on his shoulders and leaned against him. She moaned as his tongue licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth to let it in.

Oliver walked them over to the work table and grabbed her by the hips to sit her on it.

Ray came into the doorway and looked up just as Felicity squealed.

“Oliver! The table is cold!” Felicity tried to get down but Oliver was already standing between her legs and blocking her escape.

“Does that mean you aren’t wearing panties?” Oliver asked as he slid his hand up her skirt to check. He grinned. “I love it when you don’t wear panties.”

“I bet you do.” Felicity reached down and started to pull his shirt up. “I like it when you are bare chested.”

Oliver straightened up and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. “Better?”

“Much!” Felicity pulled his head down to kiss him.

Ray raised an eyebrow at the marks on Oliver’s back. He had never seen so many scars. He couldn’t understand how Felicity could love someone who was so disfigured. 

Oliver shoved down his jeans and boxers. There were more scars on his lower back and thighs.

Ray watched as Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver and moaned. He knew he should leave but he was strangely transfixed by the sight of all those scars on a man that Felicity loved more than she loved him. Ray knew that Oliver was dangerous and he wondered if that was what attracted Felicity to Oliver.

Oliver’s breath was ragged as he made love to Felicity on the table. Felicity was gripping Oliver’s scarred back and moaning.

Ray realized she had never moaned like that for him. That was when he knew that she had never loved him and he would have never been able to satisfy her like Oliver could. It didn’t matter if he had money or that he was without scars, Felicity had always been Oliver, even before Ray had met her.

“Oh god! Oliver!” Felicity cried out. It was obvious that she was having an orgasm. Her nails dug into Oliver’s shoulders around the scars.

Oliver tensed then growled as he came too. His hand gripped the edge of the table to steady them both.

Ray slipped back into the hallway before they saw him. He waited a few moments. He didn’t want them to think he had seen anything.

“Felicity! Are you in there?” Ray called out from the hallway.

“Um … just a minute, Ray.” Felicity answered. She sounded flustered.

Ray could hear Oliver’s muffled curses as he assumed he was getting dressed.

“Is everything all right in there?” Ray asked but he didn’t enter the room.

“Yeah. Everything is fine. Come in.” Felicity said.

Oliver was sitting in a chair across the room when Ray came in. He glared at ray with a murderous look.

“I was just bringing this last file to you before I leave.” Ray handed her the file in his hand. “I’m off. Good luck.”

“Thanks Ray for everything.” Felicity kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re welcome.” Ray backed away and nodded at Oliver before he left the room in a hurry.

“You don’t think he saw us, do you?” Felicity looked at Oliver.

“So what if he did.” Oliver shrugged. “I love you too much to care who sees us.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him.

Oliver grinned at her seductively.

Felicity sighed. “Let’s go home and continue what we were doing where I’m sure no one will see us.”

“Whatever you want, Felicity.” Oliver stood up and put his arm around her as they left the lab.


End file.
